This invention relates to a method of connecting two thermoplastic pipes and the joint achieved thereby and, more particularly, to a connection achieved through the use of a novel metal sleeve interposed between the two pipes.
Although it is well known to employ electrically heatable sleeves for joining thermoplastic pipes--see U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,503--I have discovered a superior way of doing this which includes the use of a sleeve with radial barbs. These barbs are alternately projected to the inside and outside of the metal sleeve. The telescoping of the two pipes force the barbs into alignment with the generally cylindrical envelope of the sleeve. Upon heating, the barbs relax to their original shape to become embedded in the fused pipe joint.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.